Pakalolo
by Yayizaki
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Danny ingère, accidentellement, une substance douteuse? Léger SLASH  mais vraiment tout petit


J'ai encore craqué... Je suis irrécupérable ^^

Disclaimer : comme d'hab, pas à moi, bla bla bla

* * *

><p><strong>Pakalolo<strong>

Ils regardaient Toast qui pianotait avec frénésie sur le clavier. Il était connecté à l'ordinateur d'un parrain de la mafia locale, et il ne fallait surtout pas le déranger. Il ne devait pas faire de fausse manip, sinon le type saurait qu'on avait infiltré son compte.

Danny bailla, puis avisa une assiette de biscuits qui se trouvaient là, et en prit un dans lequel il mordit.

-Danny! Tu crois que c'est le moment? dit Steve en souriant.

Toast leva les yeux et vit le blond en train de mâcher, un deuxième biscuit déjà dans la main.

-Oh... Pardon Toast... Tu permets?

Le hacker ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis sourit, haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, et retourna à son clavier. Danny engouffra le deuxième biscuit, puis en prit un troisième.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux agents du 5-0 avaient tous les renseignements qu'il leur fallait. Ils remercièrent Toast une dernière fois, et quittèrent son campement.

5

0

Une fois dans la voiture, Steve engagea la conversation sur les découvertes faites par Toast, mais Danny était étrangement silencieux. Aucune remarque, aucun coup de sang. Rien.

-Hey, Danny? Tu te sens bien? demanda le brun, un peu inquiet.

-Hum? Ouais, ouais... Oh, tu as vu cet ananas qui traverse la route?

-De quoi? fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'ananas là-bas! Avec le petit chien!

McGarrett s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et scanna la rue. Il vit bien un petit chien, mais il n'était certainement pas accompagné d'un ananas!

-Danny? Tu as prit une insolation ou quoi? Je vois pas d'ananas.

Le blond fit un geste de la main, qui pouvait signifier n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, et Steve reprit la route vers le QG, jetant de temps à autre un regard inquiet à son équipier.

Steve se gara à leur emplacement habituel, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea résolument vers le bâtiment. Etonné de ne pas sentir Danny près de lui, il se tourna et observa la voiture. Danny était toujours assis sur le siège passager, le regard perdu sur quelque chose que Steve ne pouvait pas voir, et semblait un peu effrayé.

McGarrett revint vers le véhicule au pas de course et ouvrit la portière d'un geste vif.

-Danny? Danny! Regarde moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Les ananas, Steve... Fais attention, ils nous écoutent. Ils nous observent

Les yeux bleu clairs se posaient à droite et à gauche, à l'affut de quelque chose, et Danny semblait en proie à une crise de panique.

-Hey! fit Steve le plus calmement qu'il put. Danny... Tout va bien. Ils ne te feront rien. Viens avec moi à l'intérieur. Ils ne peuvent pas entrer dans le QG.

Autant rentrer dans son jeu.

Williams hésita un moment, puis sortit, enfin, de la voiture. Il agrippa le t-shirt de McGarrett, comme pour s'assurer que le brun n'allait pas l'abandonner là, et ils progressèrent doucement vers le bâtiment. Danny jetait des regards anxieux autour de lui, tournait la tête pour regarder derrière lui, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement quand ils furent enfin dans les locaux. Steve lui lança un regard perplexe, et ils se dirigèrent enfin vers leur bureaux.

-Alors? demanda Chin en les voyant arrivé. Du nouveau sur Riveiro?

-Heu... Ouais... Attends... Danny? Si tu allais te chercher un café? J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin! dit Steve en poussant doucement Danny hors de la pièce.

Les cousins se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Steve alors que Danny entrait dans leur petite salle de repos.

-Un problème? demanda Kono.

-Il se comporte bizarrement depuis qu'on est parti de chez Toast. Il n'arrête pas de me parler d'ananas.

-Tu connais Danny, mon frère. Les ananas et lui, c'est une longue histoire! sourit Chin.

-Ok, mais là, ça a l'air assez... Surréaliste. Il dit avoir vu un ananas traverser la route, et ensuite il ne voulait pas quitter la voiture parce qu'il se sentait _espionné_.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, reprit Kono. Il a prit un coup sur la tête? Ou un coup de soleil peut être?

-Non... Je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis ce matin. Je l'aurai vu s'il s'était cogné la tête! Et pour ce qui est du coup de soleil... On a à peine passé vingt minutes dehors! Le reste du temps, on était à couvert.

-Ca a commencé quand ces hallucinations? demanda l'Hawaiien.

-Depuis qu'on est parti de chez Toast...

-Il a fumé quelque chose là-bas?

-Je ne pense pas... Il a mangé des biscuits mais...

Un hurlement leur parvint, et il coururent tous vers la salle de repos. Steve sentit son cœur s'effondré à la vue de son équipier recroquevillé dans un coin. Il se rapprocha et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Danny? murmura-t-il. Danny, tout va bien. Je suis là... Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

-Des ananas... Partout... Tu m'as dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas entrer ici... Il y en a deux derrière toi! siffla Williams.

Steve se retourna, mais ne vit que Chin et Kono qui fronçaient les sourcils. Ils se tournèrent à leur tour, mais derrière eux, il n'y avait rien.

-Danny... Il n'y a personne ici à part toi, moi, Chin et Kono! reprit-il.

-Non... Deux ananas... Derrière toi... Reste avec moi. Reste ici... Ne me laisse pas avec eux!

Danny s'accrocha une nouvelle fois au t-shirt de McGarrett et celui-ci passa un bras sur ses épaules pour le réconforter.

-Tout va bien, partenaire. Je suis là. Je ne te laisse pas!

Il échangea un regard avec ses équipiers. Il était complètement largué sur ce coup là.

-Je vais appeler Toast, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me demande si l'état de Danny n'est pas lié à ces biscuits!

Il se leva, emmenant Danny avec lui. Ce dernier se colla à Steve quand il passa près de Chin et Kono, en leur lançant un regard terrorisé. Steve entra dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

-Danny... Allonge toi un peu... Je te promets que je reste là. Aucun ananas ne te fera de mal. Je suis là. Ok?

Le blond hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en Steve. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Steve le regarda un moment avant de prendre son téléphone.

5

0

-Mais t'es complètement malade! hurla Steve dans le combiné. Et Kono et Chin sursautèrent dans l'open-space.

_-Relax McGarrett, c'est pas dangereux, j'en mange souvent!_

-Tu aurais pu... Non, tu aurais DU nous dire qu'il y avait du pakalolo dans ces biscuits. Tu as peut être l'habitude, mais pas Danny. Il plane complètement! Il fait des hallucinations sur les ananas!

-_Intéressant_, répondit le hacker. _Moi je vois surtout des chiffres et des schémas_.

-Ecoute! fit McGarrett en tentant de contrôler sa voix. Je me fous de savoir l'effet que ça te fait! Je veux savoir combien de temps ça va durer!

_-Ca dépend combien il en a mangé. Faut compter environ une heure de plane par biscuit._

-Combien... Mais j'en sais rien moi, combien! 5, 10... J'en ai aucune idée!

_-Attends!_

Il l'entendit chercher quelque chose avant de reprendre.

_-Il en restait 6 dans l'assiette. Il a tout bouffé_! dit Toast.

-Putain... Toi et tes expériences, je vous retiens... A quoi je dois m'attendre?

_-Ben... Moi, ça me fait rien de particulier. Mais étant donné que Jersey n'en prend jamais. Le retour risque d'être mouvementé... Comme une période de manque..._

Steve passa une main sur son visage. S'il devait s'occuper d'un Danny complètement défoncé au biscuit, il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

-Merci... Je vais me débrouiller.

_-Bon courage, NavyMan!_

Steve raccrocha et résista à l'envie de balancer son téléphone contre les murs. Il se mordilla la lèvre durant 30 secondes puis s'accroupit devant Danny.

-Hey, Danny... Réveille-toi mon vieux... On s'en va!

Danny ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et jeta des regards inquiets autour de lui, avant de se focaliser sur McGarrett.

-On va où?

-Dans un endroit où les ananas te laisseront tranquille.

-Tu promets?

-Je promets... Allez viens.

Danny se sera à nouveau contre Steve, serrant ses poings dans le t-shirt. Ils sortirent du bureau, et à la vue de Chin et Kono, qui pour lui étaient toujours des ananas dangereux, Danny cacha son visage dans la poitrine de Steve.

-Fais les partir... Steve, fais les partir..., murmura le blond d'un air angoissé.

Chin hocha la tête sans rien dire et attrapa Kono par le bras. Ils allèrent s'enfermer dans la salle de repos, et Steve articula un "merci" muet.

-Ils sont partis, Danny... Regarde. Ils sont partis.

Williams osa un regard autour de lui et respira profondément. Aucun ananas en vue. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

-Si jamais tu en vois d'autres... N'hésite pas à me le dire ok?

Danny hocha la tête et suivit le grand brun hors du bâtiment. Ce qui leur prenait 2 minutes en général devint un parcours du combattant. Danny voyait des ananas hostiles tous les trois pas et se figeait en se cachant dans les bras du brun. Steve lui demanda alors de fermer les yeux et de se laisser conduire, parce que sinon, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.

5

0

Danny l'avait obligé à faire tout le tour de la maison pour s'assurer qu'aucun ananas ne se planquait sournoisement quelque part. Le blond ne l'avait pas lâcher d'une semelle, les yeux écarquillés, l'air terrorisé, s'attendant à se faire attaquer à chaque coin de la maison.

6 heures... 6 putain d'heures. Une venait déjà de passer, et heureusement, Danny avait dormi pendant une grande partie. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Steve décida de leur préparer quelque chose à manger en attendant. Mais il n'était pas évident de bouger avec un homme accroché à soi, même si l'homme en question ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-cinq. Il renonça à faire quelque chose de trop élaborer et prépara des sandwiches. Danny mangea les siens en scrutant les alentours, l'œil à l'affut d'un fruit vicieux.

Steve réussit à lui faire boire un peu d'eau, puis il le monta dans sa chambre et le borda, lui intimant de dormir, en lui disant qu'à son réveil, les ananas seraient tous partis. Il s'installa lui même dans un fauteuil près du lit et commença sa veille.

Il avait dû s'endormir, parce qu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par un hurlement de terreur.

-Steve! Steve! Fais attention! Derrière toi! Steve!

Il s'assit sur le lit, tapotant doucement la joue du blond.

-Hey! Danny! Réveille-toi, je suis là. Tout va bien. Réveille-toi! DANIEL! REVEILLE-TOI!

Williams ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il s'assit d'un bond et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Steve, tremblant de tout ses membres.

-Ils sont partout. Y'en a partout. Ils veulent nous assimiler. Ils veulent t'enlever à moi. Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. Reste avec moi.

Steve referma ses propres bras autour du corps parcourut de frissons et caressa doucement le dos du blond.

-Tout va bien, murmura-t-il. Tout va bien. Ils sont partis. Je suis là. Ils ne m'enlèveront pas. Je suis là.

Danny sembla se calmer, et Steve essaya de le faire se recoucher.

-Non... Je veux pas dormir. Quand je ferme les yeux je les sens qui m'observent. Ils n'attendent que ça. Que je m'endorme pour t'enlever.

-Ce ne sont que des ananas, Danny. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi! répondit Steve en essayant de paraitre sérieux.

-Ne te moque pas, Steve! Ils sont vicieux. Ils sont planqués partout. Il faut toujours se méfier des ananas. Ils veulent nous anéantir. Prendre le pouvoir. Nous obliger à les manger pour nous contrôler de l'intérieur!

Ca devenait de pire en pire... Steve regarda l'heure. Encore trois heures avant que la drogue n'agisse plus. Comme elles allaient lui sembler longue ces heures.

-Rendors-toi, Danno. Je veille sur toi.

-Couche-toi avec moi alors. Je pourrais veiller sur toi aussi!

Steve fit une grimace. Il espérait depuis un moment déjà que le blond lui fasse ce genre de proposition, mais là, étant donné qu'il était sous l'emprise de la drogue, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne voulait pas que Danny fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Danny le força à s'étendre à coté de lui, et Steve finit par se laisser faire.

Une fois qu'il se fut installé, Danny se colla contre lui, enserrant sa taille d'un bras.

-Danny...

-Shhh, Steven... Ils ne pourront pas t'enlever comme ça. Je vais te garder près de moi.

Steve le laissa faire, et passa son bras autour des épaules du blond. Il retint sa respiration quand la tête de Danny se posa sur sa poitrine, et ne recommença à respirer que quand il fut certain que l'autre était endormi.

5

0

-Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Steve?

Le brun s'éveilla en sursautant et se frotta les yeux.

-Hein? Quoi? Danny?

Le blond dormait toujours profondément, mais parlait en dormant.

-J'espère que tu m'aimes, parce que moi je t'aime... Et je te protègerai des ananas...

Wow... ça prenait une drôle de tournure cette histoire. C'était plaisant à entendre, certes. Mais aussi très dérangeant. Steve ne savait pas si Danny lui disait qu'il l'aimait parce que c'était vrai, ou parce que son cerveau survolté n'arrivait pas à faire toute les connections.

Il passa négligemment une main dans les cheveux blonds, et le natif de Jersey se réveilla en sursaut, regardant avec effroi autour de lui.

-Hey! Du calme! murmura Steve.

-Les ananas... Ils sont toujours là, je le sens. Y'en a un qui m'a touché!

-Non, c'était moi... J'ai juste passé ma main dans tes cheveux... Aucun ananas n'a posé la... euh... main... sur toi.

-Oh... Ok...

Danny reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de Steve et soupira de contentement.

Encore deux heures.

Steve était sur le point de se rendormir quand il sentit la bouche de Danny qui glissait le long de sa gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il, un peu tendu.

-Je t'embrasse... Ça te pose un problème? répondit le blond.

-Danny, c'est pas une bonne idée... T'es pas dans ton état normal... Arrête, s'il te plait.

-Tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse? reprit Danny tout en continuant à déposer de tendres baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

-Si, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Mais pas comme ça. Et pas maintenant... Danny, arrête... Tu vas finir par faire quelques choses que tu pourrais regretter ensuite.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas... Tu préfères les ananas... Je m'en doutais!

Steve passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il commençait à détester les ananas lui aussi.

-Danny... Regarde moi...

Le blond leva la tête et posa son regard azur sur les prunelles marine.

-J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Mais je veux qu'on le fasse quand on sera tout les deux en possession de nos moyens.

-Je sais ce que je fais! répondit vivement le blond.

-Je ne crois pas non... Et puis... Les ananas pourraient nous surprendre!

Ca, c'était un coup bas, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Mais cela eut l'effet désiré, et Danny se figea, jetant autour de lui des regards apeurés. Il se leva, inspecta sous le lit, puis dans les placards, mais n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin.

Il revint se coucher et reprit sa position contre Steve.

-Ok, murmura le blond. On attendra que les ananas s'en aillent.

McGarrett respira un peu mieux, et décida de ne pas se rendormir pour s'assurer que l'effet de la drogue s'estompait. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à regarder le plafond, posant de temps en autre son regard sur le petit blond qui dormait contre sa poitrine.

5

0

-Danny? Réveille-toi! Allez, babe! Ouvre les yeux un peu...

Le blond grogna et se rapprocha un peu plus, son nez dans le cou de McGarrett qui se figea.

-Danny! Allez, réveille-toi...

-T'es pénible Steve... Laisse moi dormir...

-Réveille-toi, et parle moi des ananas!

-Pourquoi tu veux que je parle des ananas? J'aime pas les ananas, et en particulier sur une pizza... On peut dormir maintenant? marmonna le blond

-Regarde autour de toi, et dis moi ce que tu vois! insista Steve.

Williams soupira et leva un peu la tête pour regarder la chambre.

-Je vois ta chambre... On est dans ton lit... On dort... Enfin, on dormait... Tu veux que je te dises quoi d'autres?

-Tu vois pas des ananas?

Danny fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

-Mais t'as un problème avec les ananas ou quoi? C'est quoi cette lubie? T'as un truc avec les ananas?

-Moi non, mais toi, oui!

-Ecoute, Steve... Il est... pas loin de minuit, j'ai un mal de tête de tous les diables, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors laisse moi dormir, s'il te plait, et on reparle des ananas demain si tu veux.

-De quoi tu te souviens? insista Steve

-Demain, McGarrett, ok? On dort maintenant.

-Euh... Danny?

Le blond ne semblait pas tout à fait sorti d'affaire, puisqu'il n'avait rien dit concernant le fait que A) ils se trouvaient dans le lit de Steve, B) ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et C) qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser Steve dans la nuit.

-Steve... Je t'embrasserai demain aussi... Quand j'aurai dormi... Ne sois pas si impatient.

Steve eut un tendre sourire et caressa la tête blonde. Danny soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le cou du brun, et il finit par s'endormir.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, Danno, murmura Steve en baillant.

**FIN**

_pakalolo : disons... plante médicinale :)**  
><strong>_


End file.
